I Have a Bad Case of Loving You
by LitLover 101
Summary: These would be the greatest years of her life. After seven years Hayley Marshall would officially be a doctor. Unfortunately, until then she had to deal with the rigors of her internship and residency with a colorful group of fellow interns and a one night stand who turns out to be her boss. What could wrong?
1. Chapter 1

These would be the greatest years of her life. After seven years Hayley Marshall would officially be a doctor. Unfortunately, until then she had to deal with the rigors of her internship and residency with a colorful group of fellow interns and a one night stand who turns out to be her boss. What could wrong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals in any shape or form. That goes to Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is a story that is very loosely based on **_**Grey's**__**Anatomy**_** but will diverge quickly as you will see in this first chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Welcome to New Orleans Grace Hospital

The sun was glaring in through the curtains that for some reason were wide open. Yawning widely, Hayley's eyelids flickered open and she looked around. Realizing that she was lying on the floor and that her head was pounding, she sat up. Then it hit her. "Shit,. I'm going to be late for work," starting to get up, she nearly tripped over the sleeping man beside her. "Oh, my God," she muttered. 'Where did he come from?' Hayley didn't have time to figure out that mystery.

"Good morning," the handsome stranger greeted Hayley with an amused grin as he ran his hand through his dark brown locks and she felt her heart begin to pound heavily in her chest. How could a man look that good? This was just so wrong and she wished that she remembered meeting him last night.

Smiling, Hayley lowered her eyes before peeking up at him through her eyelashes. "Hi, I have to go. Sorry, if you want a cup of coffee or something… Well, I'd like to say that I can be more accommodating but I just moved in and I haven't unpacked yet…and… and I have to go. I'm sorry. Have a nice day."

Running up the stairs, Hayley jumped in the shower. Climbing back out in less than fifteen minutes, Hayley grabbed a towel. Entering her bedroom, she yanked out a sweater, jeans and underwear. Dressing quickly, she ran back down the stairs while yanking a brush through her hair. Thankfully, the very hot man who had recently been occupying her floor in only a blanket, was gone.

Racing out to her car, Hayley pulled her makeup case out of her purse and tried to make herself look just a little less sleep deprived. Shaking her head at the futility of her efforts, Hayley pushed the pedal down to the floor and then changed her mind. If she killed someone on the way to the hospital it would kind of defeat the purpose of trying to become a doctor.

Parking in the lot, Hayley got out of her car to see a young woman getting off the back of a motorcycle. The woman pulled off her helmet and her long blonde hair came swinging out in curls down her back. "What you staring at, yeah?" The woman snapped at Hayley who rolled her eyes and then yanked the door to the back of her car open. Pulling out a bag, she slid it over her shoulder. She left plenty of space between herself and the young woman with the motorcycle.

Stepping into the hospital, Hayley grinned; this was just so cool. Walking toward the front desk, she spoke to a nurse who told her that she should go wait with the other interns. Nodding and looking at the others, Hayley sighed heavily. "Do you know where there's a coffee machine around here?" She inquired with a wide smile. The nurse narrowed her eyes and pointed down the hall. "Thanks," Hayley replied before she headed down the hallway.

As she stepped up to the coffee machine, she saw a young woman with blonde hair in a bun coming to stand right in front of the machine. The girl was taking far too long figuring out what she wanted for Hayley. "Excuse me," Hayley called, causing the girl to turn around and smile cheerfully.

"Hi," the girl said. "It's so nice to see you again. Are you ready for our first day?" The girl inquired.

Hayley could only blink back at the girl, "Out first day?" she asked. Why should she have known that she got stuck with a freaking Barbie doll to work with?

"Ahem, ladies, I can see that you are both new here but I would love it if you would step aside so that I can get a bloody cup of coffee. It's been long day," a young man in a white lab called and Hayley took in the name tag, Dr. Klaus Mikaelson, it read.

'Shit,' Hayley thought. What she really needed was to be in trouble with one of the real doctors around here because of the freaking cheerleader in her midst. "I'm sorry," she muttered, stepping aside.

Klaus smirked as the cheerleader chose to just stand there. "I'm sorry. I know that this must be shocking to you but I'm sure that there are like a thousand coffee machines around here. And you could have asked in a more polite manner. But by all means, the machine's all yours, Doctor," the blonde snapped at Dr. Mikaelson whose eyebrows shot upward as the blonde walked away haughtily.

"Are you coming, Hayley?" The blonde called, craning her head to look at Hayley and completely ignoring Dr. Mikaelson. Seeing Dr. Mikaelson's eyes narrowing at the affront, Hayley felt her lips turning upward. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all. Forcing the smile off of her face, Hayley walked toward the blonde and they walked toward the group of interns.

Sucking in a deep breathe, Hayley's eyebrows rose as a young woman came toward them. "Good morning, everyone," the woman called out drily, glaring at them. "This is your first day, so come with me." She began to walk down the hall and Hayley found herself walking beside the cheerleader with the motorcycle chick behind them.

"What's your number, babe?" a voice called from behind Hayley and she noticed a young man with spiky brown hair and a wide grin.

"Bugger off," the blonde snapped before stepping forward and falling into step beside Hayley and the bubbly blonde. Dr. Jekele and Dr. Hyde were now on either side of her, Hayley was thinking with a chuckle.

"Something funny?" the resident snapped at Hayley, causing her to choke. Ignoring Hayley's lack of a reply the resident stopped and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm Bonnie Bennett and I will be your resident for your first three years. My job is to make sure that you don't kill anyone around here. Unfortunately, this is a hospital and you will kill people. The minute that some fool around here places a scalpel in your inexperienced hand,, you will no doubt slice someone to pieces. But my job is make sure that as few die on my watch as possible. Furthermore, I am not your mother. If I am on a break, do not bug me. If there is an emergency then you may page me. If you do not understand what an actual emergency is, I have no idea why the hell you are here. Any questions?"

The perky blonde raised her hand. "Yes," Dr. Bennett, asked, rolling her eyes.

"I really need to pee," the blonde said. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Dr. Bennett's eye flashed and she glared at the intern. "What is your name?"

"Caroline Forbes," the perky girl announced.

"Well, congratulations, Caroline. You're will be on scut sometime this week, don't worry, I always remember things so you won't get out of it. You can go to the bathroom after we get done with the tour," Dr. Bennett called out. "Are there any more questions?"

"Yeah, do we get a break soon because I forgot to eat this morning," the young man who had been harassing the motorcycle chick inquired.

"No, you're interns. You're first shift will be forty-eight hours straight. If you can't handle not getting up early enough to eat or using the restroom for a five hour tour, then I suggest that you go home to your mother," Bonnie snapped, her eyes glowing with malice. "What is your name so that I may know what to call you when I tell you that you will be on unpleasant duty tomorrow morning?"

"Tyler Lockwood," Tyler announced, folding his arms over his chest.

Bonnie simply stared back at him. "I think your new name is evil spawn." With that said, she whirled around and began to walk ahead of them. "As I was saying this is your first day. Medical school is tough. But that was just your training. The real work begins now."

"Whoa, she is intense," a voice called from right behind Hayley and she turned her head to find another young man, smiling cheerfully at her. "Hi, I'm Josh." He offered his hand and Hayley smiled at him, taking his hand as the motorcycle chick rolled her eyes.

"I'm Hayley," she replied with and then nodded at Caroline. "This is Caroline."

Perking up at the sound of her name, Caroline turned to Josh. "Hi, I'm Caroline. But you can call me Care."

"Josh, and you can call me Josh," Josh replied and Caroline laughed as the angry blonde rolled her eyes and mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Caroline called to the other blonde. "Did you have something you wanted to say to me?"

"Not really," the other blonde snapped.

"What is her problem?" Caroline asked, staring after 'Miss Chip of Her Shoulder".

"I don't have a problem," the other blonde shot back.

"Name," Bonnie snapped.

"Bekah Mikaelson," the blonde said with a roll of her eyes and Bonnie sighed.

"Another one of you. Well, welcome to the team, B. Mikaelson. Don't expect special treatment just because your father owns the place," Bonnie instructed, glowering at Bekah.

"Never have I ever received special treatment due to who my family is. I certainly did not expect for this experience to be any different," Bekah snarled as her back stiffened.

Bonnie's eyebrows rose. "As long as we are clear on that…"

"Crystal," Bekah replied as they continued to walk.

"We will be meeting up with Dr. Finn Mikaelson shortly," the little, angry resident announced with the even angrier intern/daughter of the owner of the hospital following right behind her.

"I think I shall skip the lecture. Finn will be happy to repeat it another thousand times to me later," Bekah muttered as she started to walk past Bonnie who grabbed her by the arm.

"I think not. Like I said, Mikaelson. You are an intern. You are on the bottom of this food chain. Now, get behind me and wait for your brother. Or so help me God you will not see the inside of an OR for your entire first year." You could almost see steam pouring out of Dr. Bennett's ears and Hayley made a mental note to not piss her off.

Bekah did not say a word as she stepped back and waited as Bonnie pushed open a pair of double doors. Inside, they found a gurney and Hayley stared up into the gallery with a huge smile. This was about the coolest experience of her entire life, except for getting the letter admitting her into the program. "Hello, everyone," a man with dark hair, broad shoulders and a brooding look called to them before breaking into a wide smile. "I am Dr. Finn Mikaelson. I would like to welcome you to New Orleans Grace Hospital. The next seven years of your life will be spent in rooms just like the one that we stand in right now. There are twenty of you as of now. Five of you will leave for another program. Seven will drop out in search of a new career. As for the rest of you I hope to see you next year. Good luck."

"I feel so inspired," Tyler muttered and Josh chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Tyler snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that," Caroline shot at Tyler with a nasty look.

"Alright," Bonnie yelled at them. "Now, would you like to know where the cafeteria is located?"

"There is a God," Tyler replied which caused Bonnie to roll her eyes upward.

"Idiots," Hayley heard their resident say under her breath. "This year, they're all idiots."

"So, what do you plan on specializing in?" Caroline asked conversationally and even Bekah seemed to want to know Hayley's answer.

"I don't know yet," Hayley replied even though she knew with all her heart that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a brain surgeon.

Rebekah snorted with a smirk on her face. "I take it you know what you want?" Caroline called to Bekah who smiled widely.

"Of course, I am going to be a heart goddess," Bekah told her fellow interns with a wide grin.

"Who doesn't want to be a heart surgeon?" Caroline replied with a frown.

"Me. I want to a PEDs doc," Josh announced. "I like kids and the idea of being able to heal them would be awesome."

"I thought you would want to a Gyno doc," Tyler shot at him with a laugh which Josh simply ignored.

"And what do you want, Tyler?" Hayley asked him through narrowed eyes.

"You mean other than you in my bed," Tyler quipped with a chuckle.

"Ew," Hayley wrinkled her nose before walking away from him.

"He's a real jackass," Bekah told me with a smirk.

"Yeah, he really is," Hayley replied with a laugh. "So, you're a Mikaelson."

"Unfortunately," Bekah responded with a shrug. "It's not that wonderful when your father owns the hospital that you're going to work at. Then there's the bit where all three of your brothers work there, too."

Hayley's eyebrows rose, "Three? I've only met two of them."

"Oh, which was the second, pray tell?" Bekah inquired with a genuine smile.

"Niklaus," Hayley supplied. "He's a bit of a Tyler."

Bekah threw back her head and laughed as they walked into the cafeteria. "You have no idea. And, please, call him, Dr. Mikaelson during working hours. He eats interns for breakfast. Other than that he's Klaus."

"Oh," Hayley nodded and then looked at Caroline who was attempting to ignore Tyler who would not leave her alone. Picking up a yogurt cup, Hayley wondered what Klaus would do to punish Caroline for her earlier insult. Just as she had that thought Klaus appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria with three other men.

"Oh, look, there are my brothers and Nik's best friend, Marcel. Bloody idiot," Bekah muttered.

"Oh. Nik or the friend?" Hayley joked.

"Let's get the being pleasant because we're interns portion of this day over, shall we?" Bekah asked, taking Hayley by the elbow who had yet to pay for the yogurt.

"Hello, Nik," Bekah called to her brother who had his back turned.

"Hello, baby sister," Klaus replied with a smirk of his own. His gaze moved to Hayley. "Ah, and if it isn't the young intern who did not get her cup of coffee. Would you like me to make up for that, sweetheart? And where is that delightful friend of yours, anyway. I owe her a cup as well."

"She's not my friend," Hayley told him with a roll of her eyes.

"And still when she called, you answered. Doesn't sound like you have much in the way of leadership capacity? Not a good sign in a new doctor," Klaus murmured, lacing his fingers behind his back.

"Don't mind him, he's an ass," one of the other men told Hayley as he held out his hand to her. "Dr. Marcel Gerard. Nice to meet you."

"Hayley. Hayley Marshall," Hayley replied and five set of eyes became quite interested in her suddenly. She kicked herself for telling them her full name.

"Marshall? As in the brain surgeon extraordinaire, Marshall? You mother is a legend. A God. A Queen of surgical skills," one of the other men said.

"Enough, Kol. Just because you do not do real surgery does not mean you need to prattle such," Klaus muttered. "Elijah, I think you will be interested in this one."

"Yes, I think I will be," the last man who had had his back turned while they talked turned around and Hayley's jaw dropped as she took in the face of the man she had woken up next to. "Hello, Hayley. I am Elijah Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he murmured and Hayley could only gulp. These were going to be some of the longest years of her life. That was for sure.

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter because there is plenty more to come. **

**Thank for for faving, following, reviewing and for reading!**

**Peace,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Lovely Readers,

My doctor advised me to write only once a week due to severe headaches. Therefore, I will be posting less frequently for awhile.

Please write a mini review or PM to let me know which story you prefer to have posted next week.

You can choose among all the fics I have yet to finish.

I will try to decide which fic has not been updated recently as opposed to those that have been updated lately.

Birds of a Feather

Take Me Out to the Ballgame

The Season of the Witch

Terrible Love

Welcome to Big Brother TVD Edition

Hummingbird Heartbeats

His Biological Son

I Have a Bad Case of Loving You

Home Is Where My Family Is

Her Greatest Desire

The Cost of Little Vials of Blood

The Klairoline Shipper Games

The "What the Hell" Diaries

The Mystic Falls Dare Club

Whichever fic gets the most reviews will be the one I post next. The rest will fall in line according to the number of reviews.

Peace,

Girl with Severe Pain


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for the reviews and as I promised that I would update the stories in order of how many readers asked for an update. So, this is number two. I hope that you like the new chapter and the beginning of Haylijah's budding romance. I will try to update sometime next month. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Being an Intern 101

Yawning because it was like five in the morning, Hayley trudged through the hospital's front doors. She was greeted by an unsmiling Dr. Bonnie Bennett. "Hello, Dr. Marshall," Dr. Bennett greeted her roughly, picking a chart. "Come with me," Hayley followed the surprisingly quick little woman as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Today, you will be observing. You will not touch the patient. You will not talk to the patient. Understood?" Staring at Hayley, Bonnie waited for her response.

"Yes, of course," Hayley replied. Following behind Bonnie into an examining room, Hayley found that Rebekah, Caroline, Tyler and Josh were already there. Dr. Klaus Mikaelson was standing with a chart in his hands and he smiled at the patient before frowning at the interns.

"Dr. Bennett, would you like to present?" Klaus inquired but it was obvious it was not a question and the resident looked happy as she took center stage. "This is Jenny Nicoles. She came in with a complaint that she had been experiencing headaches and that she had light headedness in the past six months."

"What would you suggest to do next?" Klaus asked the group, cutting Bonnie off in mid-speech.

Caroline held her hand up but Klaus ignored her. Looking around at the others, he smirked, "Bekah," he called and Bekah rolled her eyes.

"I would suggest that she be given an MRI. It could be that she was under stress but it could also be a tumor," Bekah stated calmly.

"And if the MRI comes back positive, then what do you do?" Klaus inquired.

"You would call for a Neuro consult," Bekah replied drily, her eyes glazing over with boredom.

"Wrong," Klaus told her with a wide smile as if he was enjoying telling her that she had made a mistake.

"Bullshit, Nik," Bekah replied and then she flushed with embarrassment at her outburst.

"That would be Dr. Mikaelson to you, little sister," Klaus snapped with a chuckle. "Now, would anyone like to point out the mistake in protocol that my baby sister just jumped in her desire to get through the program?"

Everyone but Bekah and Hayley raised their hands. Again, Klaus acted as if he had a blind spot where Caroline stood, waving her hand frantically. "Yes," he called to Tyler, who grinned widely. "She forgot to call Dr. Bennett to make sure that she was correct in her diagnoses of what she was looking at and Dr. Bennett is her resident. So, you don't just call Neuro before you call your res."

"Thank you, Dr…" Klaus raised his eyebrows waiting for Tyler to supply his name.

"Tyler Lockwood," Tyler said smoothly with another grin directed at Bekah who glared at him in rage.

"Ass," Bekah muttered.

"Congratulations, Dr. Lockwood, you will be assisting me in the OR today," Klaus announced.

"Ass," Bekah snarled before she walked out of the room.

"You're all dismissed. Shoo," Klaus called to them, waving both his hands.

Walking out into the hallway, Hayley found Bekah glaring at the opposite wall. "That was completely out of line," Bekah whispered hoarsely. "He did that on purpose."

"Is your brother the Neuro guy here?" I asked because I did not want to piss off the man who would be my mentor.

"Nik? No. he's the PEDs guy," Bekah told me with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?" Hayley felt shocked. She somehow did not see him as the man who wanted to deal with sick kids all day or kids at all.

"Yeah, it wasn't his first pick when he started. But he changed his mind during his residency," Bekah whispered.

"So, who's the Neuro guy?" Hayley pressed because she was beginning to feel dread in the bottom of her stomach. Say it's Kol or Marcel. Anyone by Elijah. After their awkward encounter in the cafeteria, Hayley had bolted out of there as soon as possible. It was just too weird realizing that you slept with one of your bosses. But it was okay because it was not going to happen again. Like ever. Or at least not as long as she could help it. It was just way too complicated.

"Marshall. Mikaelson. What do you think that you're doing?" Bonnie snapped at the two interns who looked at each other as Bonnie placed her hands on her hips with an exasperated look on her face.

"Bonnie," a male voice called and then Kol came striding toward them. "I have been looking all over for you. Tell me, which of your lovely new faces would like to join me in a surgery today?"

Hayley and Bekah were now very alert as they stood eagerly before Kol. Tyler, Caroline and Josh appeared as well, looking hopeful. "You can count me out," Tyler announced. "I already have a hot surgery with the other Dr. Mikaelson."

"Which one?" Kol inquired with a grin. "I have several siblings mucking about this place that poses as an establishment for the health of humans."

"Kol," Bonnie growled, making Kol smile down at her. Bonnie shook her head before turning her attention to Tyler. "Sorry, Lockwood, did you already forget that you're going to be punished today?"

"Umm… no," Tyler looked worried as Bonnie smiled at him.

"You're on scut today," Bonnie announced as Tyler's jaw dropped. "Mikaelson, you're going to be taking Lockwood's place. And, Marshall, the other Dr. Mikaelson requested that you shadow him today."

"Which one?" Hayley inquired quietly.

"Speak up, darling," Kol instructed her with a mischievous grin.

Sucking in a deep breath, Hayley responded with more reassurance. "I would like to know which Mikaelson brother requested my services, Klaus or Elijah?"

"Elijah," Kol replied. "Is that a problem? I could have another intern sent to him if you don't want to work with Lijah. You can work with me today."

Bonnie glared at the clipboard she was holding as Kol spoke. "Doesn't Marcel have something?" she asked without looking at Kol.

"When does he not?" Kol quipped. "He's looking forward to Bekah coming to shadow hin today."

Bekah looked surprised and she began to smile widely. "Yes," she cried before hurrying off.

Hayley couldn't help but smile. At least someone was getting what they wanted today. Kol began to speak again. "Okay, which one can I have? The Barbie doll or the Ken?"

"That is so rude," Caroline whispered to Hayley and Josh.

"But he's so hot," Josh replied as Kol watched them carefully.

"Which one of you is interested in plastics?" Kol inquired. Caroline, Josh and Tyler lifted their hands. Tyler put his hand down when he saw the look on Bonnie's face.

"Alright," Kol looked from Caroline to Josh. "Why don't I take both of you? I'm feeling generous today." Caroline and Josh looked at each other, the happiness palatable.

"Off we go then," Kol cried out, leading Caroline and Josh off.

That left Hayley, Tyler and Bonnie. "Do you need me to take you to Dr. Mikaelson?" Bonnie inquired.

"No. No of course not," Hayley replied too quickly. Before she thought too much about what she was doing she hurried off toward the staircase. There had to be a nurse who could show her to the right floor. If not, then she would figure it out on her own. Not a problem. She certainly did not want Dr. Bennett to put her on scut the next day.

Taking a deep breath as she hit the fourth floor, Hayley rolled her eyes. Man, she was kind of out of shape. Running up four floors should not being taking it out of her like this. "Lost already?" A voice called from behind her and Hayley spun around to find Dr. Marcel Gerard walking up the stairs below her.

Hayley smiled at the attendee. "Yeah. I feel like the worst intern in this hospital right now."

Marcel chuckled while rubbing his chin. "You're not the only one who gets lost at times. Sometimes I can't remember where the cafeteria is. But that's more from standing on my feet for fifteen hours or more in the OR."

"Fifteen hours?" Hayley repeated, her eyes going wide. It's not like she hadn't heard that as a surgeon that she would be putting in really long hours. Plus she watched all of the seasons of ER and had them on DVD on her shelf at home.

"And more," Marcel said nodding slowly as he began to move toward the stairs going up to the fifth floor.

"Which floor would I need to find Elijah on?" Hayley asked.

"It depends on what the good doctor is up to right now," Marcel told her as he pulled out his phone. "Let's page him and see if he responds. He usually does in mere minutes unless he's in surgery. Unlike his brothers. Klaus is the worst. Real pain in the neck if you ask me."

"Good thing that no one does ask you, friend," Klaus called from behind Marcel with his sister by his side. Rebekah rolled her eyes and began to mime his words silently. "Shut your mouth, sister, before I am tempted to go down to the morgue and deposit you in one of the drawers."

"Bugger off, Nik," Rebekah snarled.

"Hey there, Bekah," Marcel called with a wide smile.

Rebekah smiled back and came to stand before him. "Hello there yourself, Dr. Gerard. I look forward to being on your service sometime soon. Alas, my brother caught me in the hallway and has twisted my arm into working with him."

"That would be because the young Dr. Forbes has escaped with Kol. I will have to have a talk with him. Who are you with, Hayley?" Klaus inquired with uplifted eyebrows with his fingers laced behind his back.

"I'm with Elijah," Hayley informed Klaus and then she blushed as Klaus smirked. "I mean that I'm on his shift. I'm with him for today. Not that I will be with him tomorrow. Or that I'm with him in other contexts. It's all about the work. God, I sound like Caroline," Hayley muttered. 'Note to self. Do not hang out with the cheerleader or will turn into said cheerleader,' Hayley told herself as Marcel's phone beeped.

"And that would be the guy that you're not with on a non-professional basis, of course," Klaus announced as he peered at the screen on Marcel's phone as Marcel sent a text to Elijah.

"He says he'll come find us. I was on my way to the seventh floor," Marcel told them as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Seventh?" Hayley mouthed to Rebekah who shrugged wordlessly as she followed her brother and Marcel up the stairs.

Marcel and Klaus began to discuss a procedure that they were going to team up on and Hayley felt her heart beat pick up. As much as she loved Neurology she was looking forward to the rotation partition of her internship and she wanted to get in on the surgery that the male attendees were discussing. Even if they would never allow her to hold a scalpel during the procedure but being in the room would be enough to make her day a little bit brighter.

"Kol," Klaus suddenly shouted as they made it to the seventh floor to find Kol typing away on his phone. His interns were nowhere in sight and he looked bored.

"Nik," Kol replied dully. "Who got your panties in a knot?"

"You took the bloody intern that I wanted on my shift today," Klaus hissed as Marcel grinned and looked back at Rebekah and Hayley.

"I think that we should give them some privacy," Marcel whispered. "This could get nasty."

"What else is new?" Rebekah said drily giving her brother's a wary look before she pulled the door open and held it for Hayley who winced as Klaus began to yell that he did not bloody well care what Kol wanted and no it was not bloody Josh that he was referring to.

"Did you want to get a cup of coffee while Klaus rips Kol a new one?" Marcel asked and Hayley looked up to find that he was staring down at Rebekah with a smirk.

"I don't know. That might seem like harassment. And I'm not sure that taking favors from my superior," Rebekah said slowly with a wide grin. Hayley thought that Rebekah's smile was more than friendly. Feeling her own lips turn upward she jumped when someone spoke into her ear.

"Good morning, Hayley. It's lovely to see you again," Elijah murmured and Hayley had a flashback of his rumpled hair as he laid on her floor covered in a blanket.

Licking her lips, Hayley turned around and stared up at Elijah. "Hello, Dr. Mikaelson. I was told that you requested that I follow you on your rotation today." Yes, that sounds super professional. Given the surprised look on his face Elijah had not been expecting that reaction but he recovered quickly.

Sliding his left hand into his pants pocket of the expensive looking suit, Elijah smiled at Hayley. "Yes, I did. Didn't I? I suppose that means that you would like to join me as I break the news to one of my favorite patients that they have a tumor on the cerebral cortex," he said with a nod of his head.

"Oh," Hayley could not think of what to say in return. By the light tone of Elijah's voice you would think that he was telling her that it was going to rain later in the day and she should grab an umbrella. Somehow that was not the way that she had expected him to act. Then again she barely knew the man so how was she to know how he would act or think.

Shaking her head, Hayley walked beside Elijah in uncomfortable silence with her arms folded. Realizing what she was doing she dropped her arms. However, she kept her eyes on the floor as Elijah swung the door to one of the rooms open and stood aside so that she could walk in before him.

Taking a step inside the room she saw an older woman sitting on the bed. Her hair hung down her back in a long braid and she was reading a magazine. When Hayley walked toward the bed she smiled, noticing that it was a copy of Vanity Fair. At home she had copy lyying on the coffee table. Unfortunately, she had not been able to read it due to the whole just having moved in and trying to prepare for work.

"Good morning, Eve. How are you on this sunny Tuesday?" Elijah inquired as he came to stand beside the woman who took off a pair of spectacles.

"I'm enjoying a bit of light reading. And how are you, Elijah and who is this young lady with you?" Eve replied with an upward twist of her lips that was not quite a smile but her eyes shined with warmth.

Elijah looked at Hayley. "I am well. Thank you. And this is Hayley Marshall. She is one of our new interns. She will be observing our conversation today to learn what the proper manner of communicating with a patient is all about." His voice was light and he was smiling as he spoke. Folding her arms again, Hayley waited to see what Elijah would do next. He strode over to the window. Craning his neck, he looked back at Eve. "Do you mind if I pull these open? It seems a bit dark in here and I would like to shine some light on things."

"Whatever makes you happy, Doc," Eve replied with a smile that showed her teeth this time.

Pulling the curtains back, Elijah took a step back and stared out the window for a moment.

After a pause that made Hayley shift on her feet, Elijah turned back with a gentle smile. Sitting down on the bed beside his patient, Elijah rested his hands in his lap. "Eve, your test results came back and there is a mass on your cerebral cortex."

Eve sucked in a breath as Elijah sat silently taking the time to allow her to process the information before continuing. "You need to understand that this is not a death sentence. There are options. You could undergo surgery and I can cut out as much of the tumor as possible. We would then use chemotherapy to rid you of the rest of the mass. This is one of the most aggressive treatments but it is also the one that would stop the possibility of the tumor from spreading further. There are further less aggressive options that we could explore-"

Holding up her hand, Eve watched Elijah stop mid-sentence. "How much time would I have without the surgery?"

"Six weeks," Elijah stated without a pause to think about it. His grave expression gave Hayley the impression that he was sure of his answer.

"Six weeks?" Eve repeated and Elijah nodded. "And with this surgery I would have longer?"

"There is always the possibility with any surgery that you would not make it through. And there is the possibility of complications post-op," Elijah told her slowly.

"What would you do if you were me, Elijah?" Eve asked and Elijah smiled.

"I would have the surgery," he replied.

Taking a breath, Eve placed her hand over Elijah's. "I trust your opinion. So, surgery it is."

"All right. Then I will go ahead and set up the operation for tomorrow. Is there anyone that you would like for me to call?" Elijah inquired.

"No. It's just me. Thank you," Eve said.

"I will come by and check on you this evening," Elijah promised as he came to collect Hayley.

Hayley smiled at Eve and nodded at her before she followed Elijah out the door. "Does it ever get easier?" she asked as soon as the door closed.

"I'm sorry. What?" Elijah said raising an eyebrow.

"Does it ever get easier giving patients the news that they might die?" Hayley asked. This was so not like a medical drama. Seeing Eve in that bed the reality of her new job had hit her like a tons of bricks.

Elijah rubbed the bridge of his nose. "In a word. No. It never gets easier. But after the first hundred times you begin to place distance between yourself and the patient. There is nothing wrong with caring but there is danger is allowing yourself to become too attached to the patient. Our job is to heal them; therefore we must maintain distance."

"Is that what you were doing with Eve?" Hayley inquired and Elijah's lips tipped upward. "Shall we go downstairs and get a coffee before I grab a couple of charts and introduce you to more of my patients?"

"Shouldn't you be maintaining distance between yourself and your intern?" Halley teased him, peering beneath her eyelashes.

"It's just a cup of coffee, Hayley. Trust me, you will thank me after the first twelve hours and you will be begging for another after the following twenty-four," Elijah called over his shoulder as he began to walk ahead of her.

"Thanks for reminding me that this is a forty-eight hour shift," Hayley shouted after him.

Whirling on his heel, Elijah stopped and waited for her with a grin. "I did not add that I will be getting off at ten o'clock tonight," he added.

"You suck," Hayley told him.

"Perhaps," Elijah said with a wink that made her cheeks flush. Oh, this man was going to make this being professional very, very difficult. However, Hayley was sure she was up for the challenge. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, Hayley drew in a deep breath. He was staring. Oh, yes, he was going to make this really difficult.

**Thank you for faving, following, reading and all of the really great support. I hope that you're still enjoying the story. As I said above I will try really hard to send out a new update sometime next month. **

**Lauren: Thank you. I'm on the mend and hopefully I will be fully recovered soon. **

**Yeahuhhuh: Thank you. **

**Sarah-Sage: Thank you and your wish is my command. **

**Guest: Thank you for thinking so because I was a little afraid that no one would like it. **

**Orginals6geek: Thank you. I'm getting there. **

**Guest: Thank you for the concern. **

**Guest: Thank you for the support. **

**Lacjusttheretoread: And here it is finnaaaallllyyyy. ;)**

**Ashley: Thank you. I'm glad you think so. **

**KlarolinexDelenaxx: Thank you. I love that you read them. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
